Point of sale means a location where a sales transaction occurs.
Universal product code UPC means any code used to uniquely identify a product item, including the original UPC specification and subsequent variations and expansions thereupon.
Transaction data means data for a transaction, such as a transaction transacted at a POS. Transaction data includes UPC codes for product items purchased, product description, manufacturer, brand name, prices of those items, CID associated with the transaction, POS identifier (lane), date, time, discounts, coupon identifications, cashier identification, payment type, etc.
Individual transaction data means transaction data associated with a single transaction. Individual transaction data need not include all of the foregoing elements described for transaction data.
Print file for a printer means a file containing instructions in the printers native instruction set and all data to be contained in the printout by the printer of the print file.
Print data for a printer means data containing instructions for a printer including references to data objects stored by the printer, other than printer glyphs and individual text characters.
Printer glyphs are image objects used by printers to form text characters of font sets.
Computer system means one or more digital computers networked together.